Jashin's dance
by Mettlei
Summary: Hidan is allowing Kakuzu to take part in something out of this world.


_Jashin's dance..._

_"Do I have your heart?"_

_"Shut up, Hidan."_

_Hidan smirked, his partner in crime was an odd one, married to his money indeed. Hidan didn't care of money, he had Jashin. It seemed they both were married in a sense._

_"I want you heart. One of five._

_Ill rejoice the powers_

_Incinerate the dangers._

_With your heart I hail Jashin."_

_Kakuzu sighed, once more Hidan was in his odd poetically bloody mood._

_"Jashin will lead us._

_Through the fields of blood._

_Through hell and heaven._

_Because we offer him our silent sacrifices."_

_"Tch...we, Hidan?" snorting Sasori looked at the zealot with a grumpy face, it was unbearable to take Hidan's bloody musings. "And when are you ever silent?" it was getting hard for Kakuzu to breathe because no matter how he saw the man and his deity, at times when Hidan got like this... there was something in the air. A cold presence that strangely was not a threat._

_Fidgeting in his seat he scrutinized his fellow criminal. Hidan was into his own world frozen in the middle of the room, head thrown back letting the white hair tickle the naked back._

_"Hidan..." no more did he know what to say. There were no words for someone like Hidan. Hidan had had too much of blood, pain, hate and brutality...and now, he was those things!_

_Akatsuki saw him as brutal and maybe a bit dumb... Kakuzu didn't buy it didn't buy the dumb thing._

_"I will become the ultimate sacrifice Kakuzu._

_I will be the one to reap all souls._

_Ill sew fear and Death, I'll burn and drown._

_Through water and fires ill carry Jashin's name."_

_Frantic by now Hidan had an odd shine in his eyes and frankly Kakuzu was getting worried. "Hidan, shut up. Your god...does not care."_

_Hidan froze looking at the big stitched man with narrowed eyes._

_Suddenly surprising Kakuzu Hidan went right next to him, getting in his personal space. The violet eyes sparkled with ill controlled malice. "Do you feel my presence?"_

_Well there was no denying, he did feel that, Hidan didn't even have to be so close._

_"Yes."_

_"That is how I feel Jashin, heathen. He is with me day and night. He...protects me."_

_"Protects you Hidan? Are you out of your mind immortal bastard?"_

_"Aaaah!" Hidan's body slid down till he was crouching between Kakuzu's legs. Kakuzu kept calm, unmoving._

_"It was Jashin to grant me immortality._

_The gift of light and dark_

_Angels screaming desperately, crying their bloody tears as Jashin sweeps them down to give me eternal life."_

_Kakuzu realized something. Hidan was not a mere zealot. The mad hatter was actually feeling love._

_"Jashin, how I wish I could enter that realm...to kill, destroy...to be with Jashin." The realization made his fingers twitch, like an odd itch, he wanted to touch the white hair. Dear gods...even Jashin, the guy looked nothing but angelical. Kakuzu lift his big hand softly putting it on Hidan's head._

_Fucking soft._

_And look at the poor soul, like a small child, kicked too much, unloved for unknown reasons._

_"Kakuzu..." flinching Kakuzu snapped out of his musings, his hand petting the man like a dad would do to a son._

_"What." His voice intended to be harsh came in a whisper._

_"You can dance with me... in the blood of our enemies, we can be reborn."_

_"Hidan, I'm your partner, I am already with you."_

_"Nooo..."Hidan kneeled and put both hands on his knees. "I want you to dance the dance of blood. Kill with me, for me."_

_Something was very wrong, he didn't know what Hidan meant but now he could feel that cold presence again. It made the hair on his nape stand up._

_"I have done it."_

_"No!" Hidan was suddenly angry and Kakuzu was confused. Pulling out his pike Hidan licked the pointy tip with Kakuzu's eyes following the action._

_A harsh breath was sucked in as Hidan pressed the metallic tool in his hand. It felt cold and burning at the same time, not normal._

_"With me...for me."_

_There was a pause while Kakuzu thought it through, he trusted Hidan but this here was tickling his nerves._

_"With me, for me."_

_With a steady hand Kakuzu pushed his hand forward feeling the pike abusing the pale skin, piercing through, damaging the bones. Hidan's face...was something that quite simply made him fall in love. The ecstasy, he wanted that to stay on those lovely features forever._

_Right through Hidan's churned heart Kakuzu didn't release the weapon as Hidan went limp in his arms._

_And then something out of this world happened._

_Kakuzu was not tired but it seemed like he fell asleep. He could feel Hidan's body on his own... but he was not there._

_He was in... in a dark place, plain darkness. An illusion?_

_"Now we dance in my blood."_

_It was maddening to see Hidan in this pitch black glowing with a mild glow like a saint._

_"Hidan..."_

_"Shhhh." Hidan pressed into him, moved slowly and steadily. Kakuzu didn't even remember his own name anymore, he just watched his partners face, all questions burning in his mind._

_"Here we burry all sins...the blood washes us clean"_

_Blood rain... it had to be an illusion, but Hidan did no illusions._

_"Hidan...what is this?"_

_Hidan's laugh was bright and cheery. "My home Kakuzu...my home."_

_..._

_Kakuzu blinked and looking down he saw Hidan waking from the dead. To tell the truth Kakuzu was close to running._

_"What was that?"_

_"A dance?"_

_"A spell." Kakuzu murmured feeling like an idiot but there was no use, he was under a spell and there was nothing he wanted to do about it._

_..._


End file.
